Lutter pour toi
by Azeituna
Summary: On oblige Draco a devenir mangemort.... il ne veut pas, et Harry non plus. Slash DXH.


Pairing : Drago X Harry,

Disclaimer : Moi j'ai rien, et Rowling tout mais je lui prend Riry et Dray un instant

Style : One shot, yaoi, une fincs qui n'a pas autre but que de mettre en place ces deux là. Il y a un petit peu d'aventure.

État de l'auteur : Si j'entends encore le mot baroque ou Vélasquez ,je fais une crise de nerfs. Je veux respirer un peu.

* * *

Lutter pour toi

Il le regardait, caché entres les arbres. La neige tombait a Ploudlard, des vent froids faisant crier les arbres ce qui rendait difficile essayer d'entendre ce qu'il disait.

Il était assis dans le sol la tête appuie dans un arbre. On voyait qu'il ne pouvait plus, dans son regard on pouvait lire la tristesse, l'impuissance…..la haine ?

Oui c'était possible la haine.

Draco s'en voulait profondément de ne pas pouvoir L'accompagner pendant ces semaines. Il devait partir pour les vacances de noël. Vacances. Noël. Bonne blague. Le meilleur qu'il pouvait espérer était que Celui-dont-on-ne-peut-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'ai pas encore décide la date de son initiation, c'était bien improbable mais il fallait garder les espérances. Cependant maintenant il ne voulait pas penser à Lord Voldemort, à son père, maintenant il voulait regarder son amour. Harry pleurait, doucement sans bruit, en fait s'il ne voyait pas ses larmes il ne saurait pas qu'elles tombaient. Il était dans cet état par c'était le jour ou son parrain aurait six mois de mort. Depuis la mort de Sirius les nerfs de Harry, déjà pas stables avaient tombe en chute libre, personne ne le disait mais on savait qu'il était dépressif.

Il senti son cœur se serrer après un moment d'hésitation Draco ne supporta plus il alla vers, il s'approcha doucement.

Le survivant sentit une main chaude se poser dans son épaule.

-Draco ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

Harry se leva et se blottit contre le corps de son amant.

-Je ne peut plus.

-Ais du courage, mon amour.

Il pleurait dans ses bras, peut a peu ses sanglots se calmèrent. Il plongea sa main dans des cheveux blonds.

-J'en ais marre.

Il se sépara doucement et regarda Draco, il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne voulait perdre plus personne.

-J'en ais marre de cette guerre, marre d'être Le Survivant. Marre d'avoir perdu mon père, ma mère, et Sirius a cause de Tom.

-Tom ?

-J'en ais aussi marre de ses surnoms idiots.

Le blond sourit et Harry aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent.

-Faut entrer Harry, tu dois manger.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'entré du châteaux.

-Entre en premier.

Le brun approuva. Il se pencha doucement sur son ami pour lui faire et bise dans le cou et partit en courant. Il le regarda courir entre la neige.

Harry, son Harry. Il avait tan lutté, et il avait toute a fait raison. Lui aussi en était marre de tout ça, spécialement parce que parfois, et ses derniers temps beaucoup de fois. Il avait l'impression que Harry, Lucius et tous les autres n'étaient que des pions dans les jeux de Dumbledore et du Lord des ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas devenir un mangemort. Il n'allait pas devenir un mangemort, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Harry. Cependant il ne pouvait pas fuir non plus. Il monta donc à sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Quand il eu finit de faire ses bagages il alla manger.

Pansy était assise devant lui, elle avait le regard sur le plat. Sa mère avait fuit en Amérique en apprenant que son père était mangemort. Crabble et Goyle ne parlaient pas ils avait peur eux aussi. Blaise avait l'air totalement absent. Tout ça le faisait perdre l'appétit.

Plus tard dans son lit il n'arrivait pas a dormir. Demain il a retournerait au manoir Malefoy. Il n'avait rien dit a Harry, simplement parce qu'il ferait un drame et Draco voulait arranger ça tout seul sans que son amant souffre encore plus. Il se coucha. Personne ne dormait.

-Croyez vous que notre initiation aura lieu ces vacances?

La voix de Goyle avait cassé le silence.

-C'est bien possible.

Dit Blaise.

-Qu'en pense tu Drago.

-Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'est pas sur si tu veux ou non servir a un fou meurtrier, qui prêche la destruction de l'humanité? Moi non plus.

-Ni moins.

Cette fois se fut Crabble qui parla.

-Mais, ils n'accepteront jamais.

Les garçons se turent, trempes chacun dans ses propres pensés il s'endormirent, priant a que les choses s'arrangent.

De bon matin après être habilles et avoir pris le petit déjeuner les enfants partirent pour ses vacances.

Drago avait pu éviter son amant de son mieux mais avant de franchir le seuil de la porte Harry retint Drago et l'emmena se cacher derrière une colonne.

-Tu ne peut pas partir Drago, c'est trop dangereux.

-Je reviendras je te jure.

-Tu ne comprends pas, les mangemort…

Les lèvres du blond le firent taire l'embrasser doucement, son amour courut vers la sorti.

Harry posa les doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Drago…

Le groupe de Serpentards avait la mine de prisonniers qui allaient vers la boucherie, et en quelque sorte ils étaient des prisonniers, des prisonniers du Lord. Mais pas par volonté, parce que ses parents, qui devaient en théorie les protégés et s'occuper d'eux les avaient jette dans la geule du loup.

Les trois heures se passèrent très rapidement, trop peut-être. Le train s'arrêta. Ils descendirent.

Drago regarda Lucius il était là, il l'attendait.

-Drago.

Pansy lui lança un sourire triste avant de s'en aller avec son père.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement au manoir, qui était silencieux. Narcissa, n'était pas la.

-et Narcissa ?- il ne l'avait jamais appelle maman.

-Elle n'a pas aime tout ce qui se passait elle visite la Bulgarieà present.

-Elley restera ?

-Je n'en sait rien.

L'absence de sa mère ne l'intéressait vraiment pas il connaissait plus de chose sur n'importe lequel professeur que sur celle qui lui a donne la vie. Depuis que son père, grâce a Voldemort, avait sorti d'Azkaban elle paressait plus distante encore.

-Range tes choses et vient au salon.

-Oui père.

Drago rangea ses choses dans sa chambre et alla rejoindre Lucius dans le grand salon, il s'asseye devant lui dans un fauteuil rouge et blanc du XIX eme siècle.

Drago, tu sait que je sui fidèle a Lord Voldemort.

C'était le moment. Il ne pensait pas que son père dirait les choses si directement. La première nuit.

-Oui père.

Je pense donc que c'est déjà ton heure pour entrer dans ses services.On initiera une nouvelle génération de Mangemorts, dont tu feras partie.

-Non.

Le mot sorti automatiquement de la bouche du garçon.

-Pardon ?

Son père garda la voix calme, il avait entendu parfaitement cependant.

-J'ai dit que non !

Drago cria cette fois, il n'avait jamais contredit son père auparavant mais il ne pouvait pas devenir un Mangemort. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre Harry.

Malfoy senior sourit cyniquement.

-Tu ne veut pas, bon Voldemort m'avait averti mais je n'ai pas cru que mon propre fils soit contre moi de toutes façons, être mangemort et ton destin. Tu aimes ou non.

Et avant que le Prince des Serpentards put dire quoi que se soit son père cria.

_-Immobilis corpus._

Il glissa, sans contrôle de son corps couche sur le fauteuil son Lucius s'avança vers son fils et le gifla violement. Drago tomba donc, inconscient. Lucius le prit dans les bras et le porta jusqu'a sa chambre, le posa sur le lit, et sorti de la chambre fermant la porte a clé.

Le problème du garçon était réglé pour le moment mais il devait affaire attention à son réveil. Il entendit la sonnette quelqu'un était a la porte de sa maison mais qui se pouvait bien être ? Malefoy se dirigea à la porte et l'ouvrit, Severus le regardait.

-Salut, dit-il

-Severus, soit le bienvenu.

-Lucius eu l'air mal a l'aise.

Il invita Snape à s'asseoir

-Salut, je suis venu car le maître ma informe que ton fils est arrive cet après-midi. J'estime qu'il est déjà prêt pour être un mangemort, N'est-ce pas ?

-Il refuse suivre les ordres du Lord.

Severus crut mal entendre, Drago refusait suivre les ordres du Lord ? Était ceux vrai ? S'il n'était pas du cote des mangemorts voulait ce dire qu'il était du côte des mangemorts, était t-il du côte de Dumbledore ?

-Que contes tu faire ?

-Je verrai bien, dans trois jour a lieux la cérémonie j'essaierai de raisonner avec lui sinon je l'obligerait.

-D'accord je dirait ça au maître.

-Non!!

-S'il te plait Severus ne le fait pas.

-Pourquoi, je cacherais ça au maître Lucius ?

Le blond regarda un regard noir au maître de potions.

-Car mon fils sera prêt pour l'initiation et rendra tribut à Voldemort.

-Je l'espère bien Malefoy, je l'espère bien…

Severus, lui tourna le dos avec un sourire et s'en alla sans fermer la porte.

A peine sorti du manoir, Severus déballa la rue en courant il croisa des coins jusqu'arriver dans un restaurant perdu, il avait communication avec le monde moldu. Il entra et le traversa sans saluer. Sorti dans la rue, les rues vides personne ne le voyait.Il trouva plus loin l'objet de sa que, un téléphone. Un des seuls moyens de communication que Voldemort ne pouvait pas contrôler, encore.

Il marqua un nombre.

-Remus ?

Demanda la voix de l'autre cote du téléphone.

-Non directeur, c'est moi Severus.

-Severus ? Je n'attendais pas à avoir de tes nouvelles si tôt.

-C'est un cas d'urgence.

-Qu'y a-t-il.

-Drago Malefoy s'oppose a devenir mangemort, j'ai rode la tête de Lucius, le garçon est enferme.

Dubledore se tassait, il ne voyait pas quelle pourrait être la solution.

-Je tiendrais compte de ça. Merci par m'informer.

-De rien je dois retourner maintenant.

-Bonne chance.

Severus accrocha l'appareil.

A Poudlard Albus était assis dans son fauteuil, Harry le regardait curieux.

-Que vous a dit le professeur Snape ?

-Draco Malefoy est enferme dans son manoir car il refuse d'obéir son père.

Harry sentit que ses jambes tremblaient, on avait enferme Drago, son amant.

-Qu'allons nous faire.

-Attendre pour le moment.

Attendre ? Attendre ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croises pendant qu'on obligeait Drago a devenir un serf de Voldemort, mais ça bien sur Dumbledore ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

-Je vais me coucher.

-D'accord, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit directeur.

Harry remuait dans son lit, sans pouvoir dormir. Il pensait a son amour jette dans les griffes de Voldemort. Et c'était pas seulement lui, tous ces enfants de Serpentard, on assumait qu'ils voulait le faire mais, et si ce n'était pas le cas...

Sirius, Cédric, ces images lui revinrent soudain. Il pouvait faire quelque chose, ou peut-être pas. Mais il devait essayer. Il avait marre d'obier et d'attendre, il fallait agir. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Drago. Après la mort de son parrain se fut lui qui l'aida à se récupérer, à avoir de l'espoir. Se fut lui qui, lui sécha les larmes et l'accompagna dans ses nuits passées a pleurer dans les tours.

Harry sorti de sa chambre et alla, avec sa cape dans une des tours. Il regarda le ciel, le monde paraissait si proche. Le Griffondor eut une idée, il pouvait se rendre au manoir des Malefoys, il ne pensait pas que Drago soit ailleurs. S'il n'y était pas il pourrait au moins obtenir de l'information.

Il courut jusqu'au premier étage, alla vers la cheminée. Il s'arrêta une minute, doutant. Mais le souvenir des yeux de Drago, gris comme les cendres, le décida. Il fit le sort rapidement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était dans un salon énorme, décore de tableaux et tables avec toute sorte d'ornements. Ça avait marché, il était au manoir des Malefoy. Maintenant il lui suffisait de faire attention. Le Survivant se faufila entre les ombres, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'oú se trouvait la chambre de Drago. Il entra dans la cuisine, et dans les nombreux salons de réunion avant de ce décider a monter. Au deuxième étage, se trouvaient plusieurs chambres, entrant dans l'une d'entre elles il vit un tableau qui représentait un endroit qui lui semblait connu. Il s'approcha, une boule se forma dans la gorge du Survivant en lisant le titre dans un coin _Été à Grimmauld Place par Narcissa Black._Harry sorti de la chambre très mal à l'aise, il essaya en vain d'ouvrir la porte en face de lui. Avant qu'il abandonne une voix sonna à l'autre cote de la porte en bois.

-Papa.

-Drago ?

Drago se sentit soulagé.

-Harry ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

-Harry, ouvre cette porte s'il te plait.

-Éloigne toi.

Le blond s'éloigna et son amant leva la baguette dans l'air.

_- Patefacio rompu_

La porte s'ouvrit sans aucun problème. Drago se lança dans les bras de Harry, qui lui serra dans une longe étreinte.

Le blond passa ses mains par les cheveux noirs, en les ébouriffant.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi, aussi.

-Comment a tu sous que j'étais là ?

Le Survivant ne savait as trop quoi dire, Drago ne savait pas que leur professeur de potions était un espion de la part de Dumbledore.

-Disons……..que j'ai le su est s'est tout.

Le blond le dévisagea un moment. Il se leva et alla fermer la porte.

-Tu es fâche ?

-Non j'ai peur que Lucius sache que tu es là.

Quand Drago passa a côte de lui, Harry aperçu des marques dans le visage blanc.

-Ton père t'a frappé ?

-Oui, mais, il n'était pas comme ça avant tu comprends, ses derniers temps avec Voldemort il a change beaucoup.

Son ami lui caressa la joue.

-Merci.

Drago s'éloigna de Harry.

-Qu est qu'il y a ?

-Tu entends ça ? C'est des pas.

Oui, le brun entendait, une personne, deux, peut être trois. Ils étaient au premier étage.

-Il faut se taire Harry.

Il hocha la tête. Drago pris sa main et ouvrit, la porte.

-Que fais tu ?

-Je t'ai dit de te taire, on va sortir par les passages secrets du manoir

Harry se laissa mener par les couloirs. Des pas s'approchaient dans l'escalier. Le blond, courut vers une chambre et s'enferma avec Harry. Les pas s'approchaient.

-Drago ou est tu ?

Lucius avait déjà vu la porte ouverte de la chambre de son fils. Harry serra la main de Drago.Il passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Que va ton faire.

-Je ne sais rien mais, ils ne te blesseront pas, je ne le permettrais pas. Tu dois partir.

-Non, on doit être ensemble.

-C'est impossible, le manoir et protege contre les sorts magiques.

-Mais, j'ai bien pu entrer.

-On peut entrer mais pas sortir.

Les pas s'approchaient, encore plus. On frappa violement la porte.

-Ouvre cette porte Drago, c'est un ordre.

Le blond éloigna Harry de ses bras.

-Ou tu l'ouvres ou je l'ouvre a ma façon.

Silence.ç

-_Patefacio rompu _

La porte s'ouvrit, Drago regardait son père, Harry était debout derrière lui.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy et Le Survivant.

Lucius regarda Harry, puis son fils il ne bougea pas. Il se lança sur son enfant lui pris le bras et le serra de pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger.

Il appela les autres mangemorts.

-Prenez-le!

Harry, se débattait tout comme Drago.

Le premier de mangemort immobilisa Harry.

-_Crucius._

Le brun roula dans le sol, se contournant de douleur.

-Harry…..

Dans le sol, les servants de Voldemort lui donnaient des coups de pieds. Le blond bougeait dans les bras de son père sans pouvoir se délivrer. Apres une dizaine de minutes, qui suffirent pour laisser Harry dans un état lamentable. Lucius fit signe de partir. Il lâcha Drago qui tomba a genoux dans le sol.

-Je crois que c'est déjà pas mal-Il sourit cruellement- Allons appeler le maître je suis sur qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre qui est sous mon pouvoir.

-Merci Drago. Que tu sois un bâtard ingrat n'est pas si mal finalement. Les quatre hommes sortirent.

-_Fermemaratum_

Avec ce sort la porte restait impossible d'ouvrir.

Drago courut vers un Harry qui pleurait de douleur. Assis dans le sol il le serra doucement entre ses bras pour ne pas le blesser.

-Harry, pardon, je ne voulais pas.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Le brun se calma un peu, il se blottit contre le Serpentard. Drago, le essuya ses larmes tendrement.

-Dray, ne pleure pas. C'est pas ta faute.

Drago l'embrassa doucement, et le berça.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Harry rit légèrement.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-Quand tu parles si près de mon oreille sa chatouille.

Malefoy sourit.

Tout à coup une grande lumière les aveugla. Un homme vêtu de mangemort s'avança vers aux.

-Voldemort a demande de lui rapporte le Survivant.

-Il n'est pas question

Drago se leva. Il se dirigea vers le mangemort protégeant Harry.

-Éloignes vous Malefoy

Le mangemort dit ça comme avertissement final.

-Je vais le défendre.

Le blond se jeta contre l'homme lui pris par les poignets, et le gifla, Drago baissa la tête et lui fournit un coup de pied dans la jambe. Le servant du Lord pressa le poignet droit du garçon si fort qu'il saigna. Il le lança soudainement a terre et sortit sa baguette.

-C'est la dernière fois monsieur Malefoy, laisses moi emmener le garçon. Et il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Je lui ais fait une promesse je vais la tenir.

Harry avait regarde le l'affrontement en silence tout ce temps.

-Non j'irais avec vous.

-Tais toi Harry.

Drago était encore devant son amant, empêchant, avec son corps, qu'on l'attaque.

-Puis que vous ne voulez pas coopérer monsieur Malefoy, je suis dans le devoir de vous tuer.

-_Mortificatio_

Un rayon émeraude se dirigea vers Drago, Mortificatio était le sort destructif que seul les mangemorts pouvaient utiliser.

Harry pensait voir son amour mort mais le rayon vert s'arrêta.

Un autre mangemort s'approcha. Le premier se retourna.

-Mais que fait….

Il ne put finir sa phrase.

-_Desmaius_

Le mangemort tomba inconscient par le sort de l'autre, qui se tourna ver les garçons.

-Il peut marcher ?

Demanda l'homme à Drago.

Harry essaya de se lever mais il retomba dans les bras du Serpentard.

-Prenez alors ça.

Leur sauveur tendit un drap à Drago. Le blond le pris méfiant.

-Pourquoi devrait-on vous faire confiance ?

-Vous n'avez pas d'autre option les gosses.

Les garçons se regardèrent un long moment.

-Allez Harry.

Il hocha la tête.

-Que doit –on faire

-Ce drap vous rendra à Ploudlard. Vous devrez dire au directeur tout ce qui est arrive, dites lui aussi que, Zabini et Parkison aussi.

Drago arrêta un moment.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Blaise et Pansy ?

-Ils ne veulent mieux pour leurs vies que d'être mangemorts.

Harry était heureux pour Drago.

-Vous devez partir vite, avant que Lucius au quelqu'un d'autre s'aperçoive.

-Oui.

-Je vous laisse donc.

-Merci monsieur.

-Potter- Dit l'homme avant de fermer la porte- 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Restés seuls, Drago s'avança doucement sur Harry.

-Ploudlard.

Les couleurs s'effaçaient et ils sentirent une légère impression de mouvement.

Ils retombèrent dans le couloir de l'école.

-Tu vas bien, Harry, je dois t'emmener chez Mme Pomfresh.

-Non Dray, je vais bien emmène moi à ta chambre de préfet.

-Harry!

Le brun l'embrassa, maintenant Drago était de son côte, ils pourraient lutter ensemble, maintenant il avait quelqu'un très de soit. Le résultat de cette bataille, a présent l'intéressait moins que les lèvres chaudes de Drago.

* * *

Finc finie-j'aimerais bien avoir des reviews même si c'est pour dire que vous n'aviez pas aime.

Je prends la petite liberté de faire un peu de publicité.

Héritiers de la magie : Les enfants des perso de HP a Poudlard. Vingt ans après.

J'aime un homme : Petit songfincs Drago Harry, se serait avant cette fincs.

Tu ne l'aurais pas fait : Remus X Severus, c'est plutôt un friendship tout cute.


End file.
